This invention relates to a backpack, and in particular, to a backpack including a massaging unit for stimulating selected areas of an individual""s body such as the shoulders and back.
Massage therapy is a well-known treatment for relieving minor aches and pains associated with every day activities. Massage therapy works by increasing blood supply to the areas of the body stimulated by the massaging sensation. This therapy is useful in treating acute pains and spasms in the muscles brought on by either tension or injury to the muscles themselves.
Although a variety of different types of massaging apparatus have been developed for stimulating the muscles of selected body areas, such apparatus have not been effectively incorporated into common everyday items which can be worn by the individual for relieving stress throughout the day. For example, U.S. Pat. No 4,979,502 discloses several embodiments of massaging and heating apparatus to be worn by an individual. However, these devices are designed as stand alone therapeutic items and serve no other function. One of the embodiments shows a device with a heating apparatus located in the lower back portion of knapsack and a vibrating apparatus located in an extended neck portion of the device. This device is not designed to carry items, but simply to house the massaging apparatus and stimulate the individuals back and neck.
None of the prior body worn massaging devices have addressed the problem of providing a massaging apparatus in combination with a backpack, or similar heavy object worn by a person, to counteract the pressure and stress applied to the individual wearing the backpack when loaded. Accordingly, developing a portable massaging apparatus that is incorporated into a common backpack and the like for relieving stress associated with carrying heavy loads is a problem which considerable attention need be directed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a massaging unit incorporated in the strap of the backpack and the like for stimulating the muscles of the individual wearing the backpack to relieve stress associated with carrying heavy loads.
It is an object of this invention to apply massaging therapy to the shoulder of an individual to counteract the pressure of a loaded backpack.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a massaging backpack for relieving muscle stress caused by carrying heavy loads with the backpack. The backpack comprises at least one shoulder strap for massaging an individual which includes at least one massaging unit carried by the shoulder strap, at least one power supply carried by the backpack and connected to the massaging unit, and at least one actuating member carried by the backpack being connected to the massaging unit for actuating the massaging unit when the backpack is worn by the individual so that a massaging sensation is applied to selected areas of the individual.
The massaging unit of the backpack includes a vibrating member producing vibrations stimulating the individual""s shoulder. The backpack power supply comprises at least one replaceable battery carried by the backpack. The backpack also including a storage compartment for receiving an optional lower back massaging unit that is positioned in close proximity to the back of the individual wearing the backpack to apply a massaging sensation to the individual""s back.
The actuating member of the backpack includes a pressure switch which automatically activates the massaging unit when pressure is applied to the actuating member. In the preferred embodiment, the pressure switch is carried by the massaging unit. The massaging unit includes an exterior bottom surface on which the pressure switch is disposed and carried within the shoulder strap for actuating the massaging unit according to pressure applied from the individual""s shoulder when the individual is carrying the backpack. In an alternative arrangement, the pressure switch protrudes out through the shoulder strap for engaging a portion of the individuals shoulder when the individual is carrying the backpack. In another arrangement, the massaging unit includes an exterior top surface on which pressure switch is disposed and carried along within the shoulder strap for actuating the massaging unit according to pressure applied from the individual when the individual is carrying the backpack. The pressure switch can also be made to protrudes out through the shoulder strap for receiving pressure applied from the individual when the individual is carrying the backpack. In another embodiment, the backpack includes a pressure switch externally positioned on said backpack so that the individual can press the pressure switch to actuate said massaging unit when wearing said backpack.
The shoulder strap includes a foam core for cushioning the weight of the backpack when worn by the individual and the massaging unit is carried within the foam core. The shoulder strap also includes an access port comprising a re-sealable opening in the shoulder strap. The opening is formed from a slit cut into said shoulder strap which provides access to the massaging unit and actuating member when carried within the shoulder strap.